


You chose my house for a field trip?!

by MythicalCypressWater



Category: Avengers, Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: F/M, It’s cringy, So Much Cringe, its soooo bad, the last chapter specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCypressWater/pseuds/MythicalCypressWater
Summary: When Peter's Chemistry Teacher announces that the class would be going to Stark Industries for a field trip, he thought he was screwed.When the Avengers start embarrassing him, he knows he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably OOC but it also may not be. It'll be more than one chapter and May's like dead or something because Peter lives with the Avengers so ….yeah.....

"Everyone, I have a very exciting announcement to make!" Called Mr. Payne. "The administration and I managed to get us a Field Trip to Stark Industries!"

Peters heart plummeted even as the class the erupted into cheers. MJ didn't of course but there was slight look of interest on her face if you studied it hard enough. Ned was slapping his arm frantically.

"Dude, it sucks to be you, but I'm so excited!" He said ecstatically. Peter just groaned. The avengers were going to embarrass him so bad. 

"What's wrong Penis? Scared Stark won't recognize you?" Flash snarked, standing to grab a permission slip from Mr. Payne's desk.

"No, I'm scared he will." Peter complained to Ned as they walked over to the desk. Ned just clapped him on the shoulder. "Flash can't say you're lying anymore."

"You think I could just not go?" Peter asked, staring down at the slip. Ned laughed. "Good luck with that. What? Are you gonna try to trick two genius (one of which is a doctor), two super soldiers, an android, two spy/assassins, an air force and national guard veteran, a witch, and a woman who has mother instincts?"

"I could try." 

"C'mon man. Just go. You don't know they're going to embarrass you."

"Yes I do."

* * *

Peter swung through the window and took off his mask. He sighed audibly as he stepped over to his desk and set down the identity concealer. Crime fighting was slow- which was good!- but Peter needed to blow off steam. The field trip was making him stressed and anxious. 

He deflated his suit and peeled out of it, pulling on pants and a shirt so he wouldn't just be in boxers. He guessed he could go down to the training room, but if Nat found out he was down there, she would come down too and suggest they spar and in Peter's book, blowing off steam was  _not_ getting your ass kicked by your aunt.

Instead, Peter settled to start homework. He flopped down on his bed with a calculus book and set to work.

* * *

"Mr. Parker, Captain Rogers has requested you join them for dinner." FRIDAY chimed from the ceiling. 

"What are we having?" Peter asked.

"From the looks of it, spaghetti, Mr. Parker." She informed.

"Peter." He told her, looking at the ceiling. 

"Of course. Peter." The A.I said softly. If an A.I could sound soft. The neighborhood crime fighter liked to think she had a soft spot for him.

* * *

"Pete, catch!" A voice shouted out of nowhere. The teenager quickly reached out to where the voice was coming from -and where his spidey-sense was directing him- just in time to catch a mug.

"What was that for?!" Peter asked frantically.

Clint just shrugged his shoulders from where he was perched on the back on the couch.

"What if I didn't catch it?" He questioned, an exasperated tone in his words.

"It would have broken." The archer answered simply. Natasha swatted Clint- "Ow!" He complained unnecessarily- "Clint, stop messing with him. Come on маленький паук ." The master assassin unfolded herself from where she was sitting with her legs bent beside her, an arm draped over the back of the couch.

The trio made their way over to the kitchen where Steve was setting a large pot on the island dining table. Peter slipped into his seat and watched as Sam, Bruce, and Bucky walked into the room. There was chatter going around but all Peter could think about was if they found out about the field trip and all the ways it could go wrong and-

"Peter? Hey, kid!" 

He snapped his head up with wide eyes, inhaling sharply though his nose. "You alright there kid? You spaced out." Tony. That was Tony. "Oh, Y-yeah. I'm- I'm fine." Peter could feel his face heating up. All of the avengers were staring at him with concerned looks.

"Ok, chatter box. You weren't being very chatty. Are you broken?" Clint teased, poking Peter in the side. "Tony!" He called over his shoulder. "Come fix him!"

Peter slapped his hand away. "No. No, I think you just have to-" Sam tickled his sides quickly before escaping again. "There we go! He's fixed."

Wanda was smiling at him in amusement, to which he just offered a sheepish smile back. Natasha grabbed a plate and piled it with spaghetti, and the teenager gave her a grateful while she just had on her signature smirk. 

Dinner went by without any mishaps. No one knew about the field trip, thank god. Bruce and Tony were talking about some science stuff, while Sam and Clint, Natasha and Wanda, and Steve and Bucky sat in their own little conversations. Vision had been conversing with him and Vision was weird but Peter liked him, when he excused himself to finish homework.

* * *

It was almost finished, just a bit more tweaking. When Peter had been walking to his room, he came up with the idea to build something that could copy someone's signature. It wasn't hard for him to build it, in fact the hardest part was finding something with Pepper's signature on it. Yeah, she was  _the Pepper Potts_ but Peter figured she'd have the most overlooked name.

The teens heart rate picked up when he heard a throat clear behind him. Swiftly, Peter slipped the signature copier into his pants pocket and he rolled up his sleeve so his web shooter was showing.

"Whatcha doing, Pete?" Tony ( someone who basically became his dad ) asked.

"Nothing. I was just uh, tweaking my web  shooters." He lied, holding out his equipped wrist.

"Uh huh. Well, off you go. You got school tomorrow." Tony said, making a shooing motion and ruffling Peter's hair on the way out.

He figured he didn't look, or sound suspicious if two assassins and two super soldiers weren't tracking him down. 

"Peter."

Peter turned towards the voice and saw Bucky. "Oh hey. What's-what's up?" He asked, trying to sound casual. Did they figure him out? What if Bucky was the first to find him and he was about to be dragged into the living room?

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to spar tomorrow. I hear you're getting better." Bucky was smirking. Oh god, he was going to get it if he accepted. 

"Oh, um yeah, sure." 

"Okay then." And just like that, the super soldier disappeared into the shadows. Peter let out a relived sigh and snatched the permission slip from his book sack when he was arrived at his room. Holding the copier above the area for signing, he pressed a button and the name "Pepper Potts" copied onto the paper. Smiling, he slipped the permission slip into his calculus book before finishing the last few problems and hiding the signature copier in his desk. 

Peter just hoped tomorrow went as planned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Pepper and Tony ARE together in this. I had a debate about if Peter should call Tony Dad and I was like "what the hell! Lets do it!" so that's that.
> 
> I don't think Peter would listen to this type of music but the idea I had for this chapter was too great to pass up.
> 
> *Peter will call Pepper mom*
> 
> *I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER*And I think the song is trash, I just needed an inappropriate song. Please don’t get offended if you like the song. I’m not trying to be rude, it’s just not my type

Peter woke up early due to a nightmare. Being crushed by a building will wake you up every time...  
Aunt Tasha had said he could come to her if he had a nightmare. She was good at calming you down after and she always made her famous hot chocolate. Tony had said he could come down to the labs and talk to him about it too. 

But, they hardly ever slept and Peter didn't want to be a burden to them with something as simple as a nightmare. After a quick check with FRIDAY, he was able to determine that he was the only one awake in the Tower's penthouse. Steve had just left for his morning run.

Wiping a stray bead of sweat from his eyebrow, Peter slipped from the bed, snatched his earphones and phone, and made his way to the kitchen.

   ************************************************************************************************************************* 

Peter popped the toast into the toaster as he song aloud to the song.

_ "Fuck. Fuck this shit.  
Fuck, give it to me! _

_If I only could I'd set the world on fire_  
If I only could I'd set the world on fire  
If I only could I'd set the world on fire

_Say fuck the world! (Fuck the world!)_

_If only I could I'd set the world on fire  
Fuck 'em all (Fuck em all)_

_Fuck you, Fuck me, fuck us_

_Fuck Tom, Fuck Mary, Fuck Gus."_

Just as Peter took his toast out the toaster, he was grabbed suddenly from behind. A hand clamped over his mouth disabled him from yelling. He squirmed in his attackers arms. Stupid Spidey sense! Why didn't they alert him?

Wait- Peter recognized that cologne. "Clint!" 

"Avengers! Wake up! GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" Clint shouted, drowning out his protests. The rest of the team piled in, looking ready to attack. They stared at the scene before them with blank faces, raised eyebrows.

"Clint." Tony said, voice monotone, face blank, bored looking. "What are you doing to my son?" 

"Okay, I have my reasons!"

"For _kidnapping_ him?" Wanda now questioned, eyebrow arched.

Clint huffed. "Ask FRIDAY to pull up footage."

Peter, licking Clint's hand, allowing him to squirm free, protested. "NO! Nothing's on there. Clint's delirious!"

 _"Uh huh"_ Tony said placidly. "FRI?" The footage popped up and the team stared with wide, shocked eyes.

"See, he's speaking forbidden  _adult_ language!" Clint said when the clip ended. 

"I practically am an adult." Peter huffed. 

" _Oh,_ no you're not." Tony chided, ruffling his hair. "I wouldn't let your mom know about that. And I'll tell her if you do it again."

"Tell me what?" A voice called. Everyone turned around to see Pepper standing there in her soft purple bath robe.

"Nothing Honey. Peter just said something he shouldn't have. Now, someone put on the coffee. I need it if I'm going to be up this early- Bruce?-Yeah he needs it too."

The group ended up making waffles with coffee. Natasha and Wanda sat at the counter sipping their hot beverages, Tony and Bruce had grabbed coffee, and excused themselves down to their labs- after Telling Peter bye and to have a good day-. Pepper was skimming over numbers on a Stark I pad while fussing with Peter's hair. Sam had went to run too, figuring if Steve was almost done, he wouldn't have to deal with "On your left!"

Bucky was eating a few waffles stacked on his plate while sipping water. Clint was eating waffles and gulping coffee. Rhodey was supposed to be coming by later. Peter liked the man. He was funny, told a lot of funny stories about Tony.

"Hey kid, wanna spar?" Bucky questioned when they both finished breakfast.

"Nah, I can't go to school with bruises. People will assume." Peter shrugged, gathering his stuff for school.

"How are you so sure you'll get hit?"

Peter gave him a look over his eyebrows and Bucky chuckled. "okay, okay. Oh and if anyone "assumes" something about you, tell me. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Bucky." The spiderling sighed. He'd have to go over the "You can't kill minors" speech again.

Pepper pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and with that, Peter headed down the elevator. He made it this far without anyone finding out. He just hoped he could make it to the rest of the day.

 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't re-read this and I know your probably annoyed and want me to get on with the field trip. I didn't feel like writing it. It'll be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I cringe every time I have to type "Penis" Oh, I just cringed.

"Peter! It's good to see you on time!" Called Mr. Payne, who was standing by the open bus doors. Peter ran over to him, turning in the permission slip.

"Good to be on time sir." He replied before climbing into the bus and finding a seat with Ned.  

So," Ned started. "What'd the Avengers say about it?" 

"They don't know."

"What!? How could they not know? You had to sign a slip."

"I sort of made signature copier. I just used it  to copy Pepper's name down on it." Peter shrugged modestly.

"That's so cool! Wait- do you call them your aunt and uncle's?" Ned  asked, his fanboy showing.

"I do." Peter sighed, rubbing his arm sheepishly.  

"You call Captain America 'Uncle'. Oh my god, that's awesome. And the Black Widow! What do you call her? Aunt Widow?" Ned rambled.

"Aunt Tasha or Aunt Nat, actually." Peter told him.

"Tony Stark! What about-"

"Penis Parker, it seems you actually got someone to believe in your lies!" Flash said suddenly, leaning over the seat. Peter felt anger pooling into his stomach and cheeks. He wasn't a liar.

"Lay off, Flash!" Ned called out, defending his bestfriend. Peter felt a rush of affection for Ned. He was such a good friend. Kept his secret about being Spiderman, listened to him, defended him, hung out with him, helped with the rough times.

"Leeds! You seriously believe him!? If you were smart I might actually be surprised." Flash said and Peter curled his hand into a fist. Insulting him was one thing, insulting his friend was another. He was about to insult Flash when a calm, bored sounding voice spoke up.

"If you have a problem with them, you can write it on a piece of paper, fold it, and shove it up your ass." MJ said. God, Peter loved his friends. Flash seemed taken aback at the insult and MJ took that as her cue.

"I know I sound like a jerk, but isn't that the only language you understand?" She grabbed Flash's ear and pulled him into his seat, where he rubbed profusely at that ear.

"Thanks MJ." Ned and Peter both said.

"Yep." She replied, already reading again. She somehow popped the 'p' and still managed to sound bored. Just then, the bus started moving and Peter sighed. He figured out that Vision had left to go do something 'humanoid, trying to understand humans by sharing in their experiences' whatever that meant, so that's one person he didn't have to worry about. Then again, Peter wasn't concerned about Vision embarrassing him in the first place.

* * *

"Everyone pile out!" Called Mr. Payne. "Be on your best behavior. This isn't some random zoo or park. It's Stark Industries!"

"I'm Lisa. I'll be your tour guide today! Right this way!" Lisa, a third level intern that Peter had spoken to on multiple occasions said. Shit, he was screwed. Lisa saw him and raised an eyebrow. Peter gave her a look that said not to say anything. She gave one back that was like 'I don't understand you, but whatever'

Lisa moved on and when the class entered the glass building, 'oo's and ah's' erupted. Peter rolled his eyes. It was just a building lobby! But, then again, he was like that when he first saw this place. And he lived here.

Cindy, the receptionist grinned softly at him. "Peter! Didn't you just leave?"

"I'm on a field trip Mrs. Cindy." Peter explained.

"Oh. Have a good time then." Peter smiled at her a nodded. Murmurs were passing around the students.

"How much?" Flash asked as he yanked Peter around by the shoulder. 

"What?" Peter asked. Flash nodded at Cindy. "How much you give her to act like she knew you?" '

Peter dusted Flash's hand off his shoulder. "I didn't pay her and she wasn't pretending. I have an internship here."

"Whatever, Penis. You'll be exposed eventually." He pushed past Peter's shoulder and into the crowd of students.

* * *

"Okay, guys. These badges will give you access to the needed rooms and keep you from being thrown out. The head of security is strict. Make sure you can see them." Lisa informed them. "Pete, you have your badge, right? You know S.I is serious about reprinting." 

"Yeah, I have it." Peter said, holding up the badge. Whispers erupted around him and Peter grinned despite himself. They knew he wasn't lying. Peter caught Flash's face covered with  shock before straightening.

Peter looked at Ned and shrugged, who shrugged back. Lisa walked through the badge scanner and- Oh God! It announced badge level. A regular intern wouldn't have an Alpha level badge!

"Lisa Holfman. Level: Omega." A disembodied voice announced. Everyone jumped. Except Peter and MJ.

"That's FRIDAY." Lisa laughed. "She's the A.I that controls the building."

"What's the levels mean?" Flash asked from the front.

"Well, Omega, like me and yourselves, are low levels. Janitors, visitors, interns, some researchers and scientists etc. Beta is the next level. It includes scientists and researchers, their assistants, security detail. Finally, Alpha. That includes Mr. Stark, Pepper Potts and the Avengers themselves."

Peter could feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. "Back of the line." He said absentmindedly to Ned, slapping his arm. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course. What level are you?" Ned whispered.

"Alpha." Peter whispered back. "Ugh, this is already going horribly wrong." Ned just laughed at him.

Eventually, Peter had to step through. "Peter Parker. Level: Alpha. Peter, you're home early. Would you like me to inform sir?" 

"No! No, that's fine Fri. No need to tell him." Peter assured quickly. 

"As you wish Peter." The A.I said.

He could hear the shouts of surprise, feel the strange looks. Flash was glaring at him, looked like he was about to come over. One look from MJ, who was remaining near Ned and Peter, bless her, quickly canceled that plan. That girl was the only thing that could keep him at bay.

Peter ignored the questions and instead chose to chat quietly with Ned. Out of nowhere, Peter's super hearing caught onto a shuffling noise. He groaned aloud.

Clint jumped out the vents, he was holding his bow, was dressed in his superhero outfit. Clearly just coming out of training. The kids around them, squeaked, jumped, or showed some other form of surprise. 

"Pete! Whadaya' doing here?... With  a group of children?" Clint asked, glancing around.

"I'm on a field trip." Peter sighed. "That's my class."

"Don't you have to sign something for that?" The archer questioned.

"Yeah..." Peter replied.

"You didn't tell anyone."

"Mmhm. I made something to copy Mom's signature." Peter said, almost forgetting the class was even there. He would have if not for the whispers. Peter wouldn't have called Pepper 'Mom'  with his class present, but since he was around Clint, he had to.

"So no one else knows you're here?" Clint checked.

"No." Peter answered.

Clint turned to escape back to the vents, an evil smile on his lips. "Uncle Clint." Peter said, turning Clint around by the arm. "Don't tell anyone. Please?"

"Of course, Baby Widow." Clint said. When he started calling Peter that, he wasn't sure.

"Why do I feel like you're lying?" Peter sighed again.

"Because I probably am." The archer winked before hoisting himself up into the vents. Chatter immediately assaulted him. Peter didn't answer any of the questions, except Ned's.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Oh my god. You just called Hawkeye 'Uncle Clint'. That was so beautiful and you're so lucky!"  

Peter rolled his eyes in exasperation at his friend. "Guys! Settle down and listen to Lisa!" Mr. Payne shouted. 

"Get into the elevator and we'll be on our way to the R and D labs." She announced. Peter was hoping Bruce wasn't up there. He knew sometimes the doctor would be in the labs helping less experienced workers. All Peter could hope was that he didn't run into every member of the team. Especially not his Dad. Not Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

They had managed to fit everyone into the elevator, but in its confines, Peter wasn't exactly able to hide in the back. In fact it was the complete opposite. He was stuck in the middle of the elevator, kids stares penetrating him. He tried making himself smaller, not that it would really help. These peoples stares would be on him even if he suddenly fell through the elevator floor and disappeared from sight.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and when the elevator finally dinged and the door opened, Peter practically through himself out of it. The R and D labs were just a hallways walk away, and Peter made a note to listen very intently to the vents.

"Peter!?" Called Pepper Potts in surprise. "What are you doing here? And With a group, I see."

Peter's now wide eyes stared in terror at his Mom, who was walking through the group of students directly to him. "Its-" He cleared his throat, "Its just a- a field trip." His voice still sounded more strained than he would have cared for but he already said the sentence. Pepper briefly touched her forehead.

"Oh! I knew I scheduled a field trip for today!" Pepper realized. "You must have gotten your father to sign the permission slip then. Are you enjoying yourself?" Now, she was carding her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, Mom. Its fun." Peter said. They really hadn't done anything but he thought it would satisfy her. 

"Your hair is crazy. It's just like Tony's. No matter what you do to it, it looks like you just came out the jungle. Wanda could probably braid this forest." Said Pepper, more to herself than Peter, but the whole class still heard.

" _Mom,"_ Peter hissed. " _Not now."_

"Oh, you're right. Sorry." Just then, her watch beeped. "Okay. I have to run. Have a good day sweetheart." Pepper kissed his head and started down the hallway at a faster pace. "I'll see you tonight. I love you, Peter!" And then she was gone.

It took the crowd about 30 seconds to recover.  "Did you just call  _The Pepper Potts_ 'mom'?" Asked a girl named Kate. 

"Yes." Peter replied awkwardly, rubbing his arm.

"Father!?" Flash shrieked, running up. "What father?"

Peter was saved from  having to answer by Lisa, who cleared her throat an tried to sound cheerful. "Okay Everyone! Lets just head to the RD labs and look at the cool machines and technology!"

He appreciated her effort. Lisa knew  _exactly_ who his father was. It worked. The other kids turned and started walking, but Peter still got the occasional glance. As they reached the lab rooms, Lisa began rambling about something. Peter wasn't really listening because he was pretty sure he already knew whatever it was she was talking about.

He was just gazing into the lab rooms, watching interns scramble around, when he saw a very familiar shape.

"Peter!" It was Bruce. "What are you doing here?" 

"Just a field trip." Peter shrugged. He was 99 % sure Bruce wouldn't embarrass him.

"Mmhm. Can I borrow you?" He half turned to the Teacher and tour guide, pointing at Peter. "Can I borrow him?" 

"Uh- huh- ye- yeah." Mr. Payne -a humongous fan of the Dr.- stuttered.

"Great." Bruce smiled. He gestured at Peter and stalked off the intern lab. 

"I just need you to connect some wires. My hands won't fit in the space and I don't want to turn into the other guy." He chuckled a bit at the end, and then his voice turned to a strained desperate one. "Seriously. Help me."

Peter nodded. "Which wires?"

"The blue ones."

Peter connected the wires and a whirring noise like kicking on old lights sounded. "There you go." Peter said as he dusted his hands off on his pants.

"Thanks Pete." Bruce said, turning back to his project. Peter took that as his cue to head out and he went back to his class. Everyone was staring at him and for what seemed like the millionith time, Peter cleared his throat. 

He saw Mr. Payne swallow, like he wanted to ask something, but was restraining himself. Peter wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. Everyone just staring at him was making him anxious. Lisa made a noise and began directing the tour again.

* * *

"Y'all know Pete's on a field trip here?" Clint asked. The Avengers were relaxing in the living room, Tony out of his lab  - _*cough* cave_ -, and talking to Rhodey at the kitchen counter. He was met with blank stares.

"Peter?" Tony asked. " Like our Peter? The spiderling?"

"The exact one." Clint answered, pointing at him. 

"What Tony? You planning on embarrassing the kid?" Steve asked, looking over the newspaper he was reading. "Nah, I'm the grand finale. Someone go before me."

Tony looked expectantly at Rhodey, to which he got the surrender hands. "No. I don't see that kid enough to get on his bad side."

"Well, I already saw him. I mean, I could go again. I was planning on embarrassing him a bit more but-" Clint started.

"I'll go." Natasha volunteered, slipping from the couch gracefully. "I miss my little widow anyway."

"Wait. When did Peter become your 'Little Wido-'?" Tony was interrupted by Natasha's glare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovelies for all the wonderful comments!

"Aunt Tahsa!?" Peter squawked. One moment, he was eating his lunch, the next The Black Widow came through the elevator and made a beeline for him. Sure, he loved Nat and was pretty sure she felt the same way, but Natasha never seemed like the one for embarrassing.  _Clint._ He was behind this.

"Hello my  _little spider_." Natasha slipped into Russian.

"What- what are you doing here?" Peter asked, licking his lips nervously, becoming aware of the attention they were catching.

"I live here." The assassin smirked.

" _Aunt Nat_." Peter pouted, dragging it out like she should have known what he meant.

Natasha took a seat beside him on the edge of a granite slab that held dirt with plants in it. "We haven't really caught up since my weekend mission. So, movie and hot chocolate tonight?"  

Peter nodded excitedly, so Nat continued. "What movie?" 

Peter thought on it for a minute, tilting his head slightly. "What about 'The Darkest Minds'?"

"Sounds good, Peter." Natasha stood up. "Keep staring at us and you'll go home with a few less fingers." The voice it was spoken in was sweet, calm and terrifying. The assassin hadn't even bothered to turn around. People turned away, some shuddering or eyes wide. She pulled Peter into her arms for a hug. His arms wrapped around Tasha's midsection and hers around his shoulders.

"They say something or so much as  _look_ at you in a way you don't like, come tell me. I'll take care of it." Natasha whispered before giving him one last affectionate squeeze. She waved as she headed for the elevator. Peter betted that If he told someone The Black Widow was actually an overprotective aunt that watched movies with you, made you her secret recipe hot chocolate, would let you talk about anything with her, trained you, and treated you like her own blood, they wouldn't believe you.

* * *

"What'd you do?" Tony asked, sipping from a mug as Natasha entered the living room, still smirking before slipping onto the couch.

"Told him we were having a hot chocolate and movies night- no Clint, you can't come- threatened his classmates, and then basically told if someone so much as looked at him in a way he didn't like, come to me."

"Damn girl, you move quick." Sam said. "I guess its my turn. Now what should I do?" He said the last part to himself, almost mumbling as he ignored Nat's playful glare and disappeared into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a short chapter but I don't know what Sam could do, so any suggestions would be great!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my computers being an asshat so I’m writing this on my phone. If it’s crappy, that’s why.

* * *

Lisa had led the class outside to explain a little bit of the buildings history. Ever since Natasha’s friendly little chat with the class ( mostly pointed towards Flash), the bully steered clear of Peter.

He took that for granted. Just enjoyed himself. Peter should have known better. 

It all started when he heard the sound that was silent to a regular humans ears. Sam’s falcon wings.

“Peter Parker!” Shouted Sam.

The students were looking around, looking up. Peter wanted to web Sam out the sky then and there.

”Peter! Come on, look at me! Would you rather I address you by your  _actual_ name?” Sam continued.

At the last sentence, Peter did look up. It was frantic eyes, and wild hand gestures. Sam stifled a laugh, hid it behind a smirk.

”Okay, okay, fine!” The Falcon called. Peter shouldn’t have relaxed. Shouldn’t have sighed in relief.

” Peter Stark! There. Happy? Now, Cap wants to know what vegetable you’d like for dinner tonight so he doesn’t have to use his Captain  America voice to force you to eat.” 

Sam’s words were met with whispers and Peter glared at his uncle.

” _Uncle Sam!”_ He hissed. The man ignored him, carrying on.

” You know what? I’ll just tell him you want broccoli. You ate it before.” Sam yelled. Then he was  flying away. 

Peter’s face was red with embarrassment and he buried his face in his hands as he was bombarded with questions, using Ned as a shield.

* * *

”So,” Clint started, stirring a cup of coffee. “What’d you do?”

Sam explained, talking about how he said Steve would use his “Captain America voice” to make him eat vegetables. 

The Avengers responses ranged from chuckles, full blown laughter, to amused smirks.

”- I called him by both names.”

 At the received looks, Sam added- “Yep. Peter Stark.” And continued with his explanation.

”So,” Sam concluded. “Whose up next?”

Wanda opened her mouth but Steve beat her to it. 

“Actually, that’d be me. I have a lecture to give.”

The group nodded, Clint groaning about how The Captain wasn’t going to do anything embarrassing.

” I’m coming with you.” Bucky announced, walking over to stand at Steve’s side.

He nodded and the two friends walked into the elavator.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole class was sitting in an unused conference room. They were chatting in low, but steady voices. As soon as they entered the room, Peter had dragged Ned off to the back row, MJ following along, head in a book. They slipped into the black foldable chairs. Ned was chatting with him about a project he wanted to upgrade in robotics class.

It wasn't long after about that two figures entered the room, the group silencing in anticipation. Peter was relieved when he  saw Steve...then he saw Bucky.

Look, Peter loved Bucky, he really did. The guy was just a bit... overprotective. Steve and Bucky were a dangerous combination. They edged one another on, working as a duo to not so subtly make you know they were on to you. Steve took a seat in the chair at the front of the room. Bucky opted to stand behind him,  face emotionless, clearly analyzing the students. His eyes dropped onto Peter, and his features softened, warmed. Then Steve began his speech and Bucky looked away.

"Now, I'm going to be talking to you about a serious matter. One that can cause people to take their own lives. It's a very common thing, especially in high school. There are so many forms of  this act that kids won't even recognize that its happening to them." He paused. "Bullying. Bullying can range from something as insignificant as an ugly look, to something as physical as shoving, hitting and even kicking."

Steve went on like that, talking about how bullying can seriously hurt people and reasons as to why someone might bully someone else. When he mentioned jealousy, Flash turned to look Peter like he though Flash was jealous. Bucky clearly noticed the exchange because his eyes were now trained on Flash.

Abraham raised his hand from the second row, placing it down when called upon. "What can we do if we witness bullying happening to a friend?" He asked.

"Well, there are several approaches you could take such as taking the friend out of the situation by walking up and talking to them, dragging the person away from the offenders. You could  stay by your friends side more, strength in numbers. You could always tell your teacher or a trusted adult." At this statement, Steve looked directly at Peter, dead in the eyes. He looked away quickly, but his eyes landed on Bucky who was still glaring at Flash.

Steve knew.

 Abraham nodded, appreciating the answer. The teen also seemed to be containing his excitement at the fact that he talked to Captain America.

"Earlier," Steve started. "I mentioned that bullying ranges from small to large, physical things. Any care to give a few examples?"

"Ignoring someone." A girl said, after raising her hand. And it continued.

"Shoving."

"Cyber bullying."

"Spreading rumors about someone."

"Boy in the back. Brown hair, looking at his hands. What about you?" Steve asked. Peter felt tension in the air as people stared at him. He wasn't raising his hand, so it didn't make sense for him to be called on. The others kids probably just thought the captain saw he wasn't paying attention. Which Peter was, he was just attempting  _not_ to be picked.

"Oh-um... name calling?" Peter said.

"Right. Name calling is often over looked as something okay, something people can handle. However, it's emotionally painful, a lot more than people are willing to admit." Steve was staring at him the whole time, and Peter knew the sentence was intended for him. Obviously, he and Bucky managed to piece together who it was and what it was that was happening.

Steve finally looked away and discussed a little more about ways to stop bullying yourself and how to avoid it. When his lecture was over, some students stood, some preferred to sit and chat. They had five minutes before they to go to their next location. Peter sighed when he saw Steve making his way through the crowd for him. 

Ned and MJ shrugged off at the serious look plastered on the soldiers face. Steve gripped his chin gently, getting Peter to look up at him. 

"Where's Uncle Bucky?" Peter asked, more of a way to stall the conversation he knew they would be having than actual curiosity. Bucky was gone and Flash was missing, it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Talking to someone." Steve said stiffly, glancing at the door. Peter almost rolled his eyes at the sugar coat. Almost. "That kid. Who is he?"

"Flash." Peter sighed again.

" _Actual_ name."

"Eugene Thompson."

"How long has he been bullying you?"

"I- I don't know. Three years?"

"How far as it gone?"

"Shoving. Knocking shoulders. That's all."

"That and name calling?"  Steve said, eyebrow arched, mother hen mode activated.

"Yeah.. and name calling..."

"Are you currently injured and I just don't about it?"

"What-? No!"

"Peter, I will strip you down right here, right now. Are you lying to me?"

Peter made a sputtering noise and that's when he realized he was surrounded by classmates. Peter did not want a Mother mode activated Captain America to strip him down and check him for injuries. 

"Bruised ribs." Peter muttered. He probably could have passed it off as patrol but he decided against it.

"I thought you said shoving was the most physical it got and besides, since when does name calling leave physical bruising?" Peter could hear the strain in Steve's voice. It gave away that he had a desire to hurt Flash and make sure Peter would be okay. Clearly, it was taking self control not to check the bruising for himself.

"Its a little more than shoving." Peter admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Steve made a noise, shaking his head. "Care to tell me what names he calls you?"

"No." Peter replied without thinking. 

Steve raised his eyebrow in obvious surprise and disapproval. "Want to try that again?" His voice was stern.

Peter gulped, opening his mouth to respond when he noticed Bucky and Flash entering the room again. Bucky's eyes were glued to the back of Flash's head. The teenager was trembling, eyes blown wide and Peter didn't even want to know what Bucky threatened him with.

"He shouldn't bother you anymore Pete. If he does, you better tell me  _immediately._ I'm not joking.  _Immediately._ If I'm not available, you go to Natasha. If she's not-" Bucky was interrupted by Steve.

"Okay Buck. I think it gets it. Time for you to get going Peter."

"Bye Uncle Bucky, Uncle Steve."

Peter waved over his shoulder, joining up with Ned. He had worry gnawing at his gut over what his uncle's would choose to tell his dad and the rest of the team. The last thing he needed was Tony storming down and blasting Flash to pieces. Peter also had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn't seen the last of Clint.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Peter and the rest of his class had just left the conference room, Steve and Bucky's conversation fresh on everyone's minds. It wasn't like the kids actually  _heard_ the exchanged words, well at least not all of them. Peter was pretty sure at least 3/4 of his class overheard. 

The spiderling was given looks, strange looks. They mixed between awe, jealousy, pure confusion, etc. Some of the students tried to hide what they were doing- Peter noticed; living with two super assassin/spies did that to you, plus he had his super senses- others didn't bother hiding it, staring at Peter openly. If the staring lasted longer than what MJ was willing to allow, she'd glare at them, looking straight into their eyes, and not blinking until the other looked away and god was it creepy.

Ned didn't really have the luck to look that scary when he glared, so being the gentleman he is, he  settled for flipping them off. Peter was grateful he had such amazing friends. His aunts and uncles, which were friends, would have immediately figured that maiming and killing was the answer. Then there was his dad...that would be...horrifying. And finally Peter's mom. Yeah, you did  _not_ want to get in the way of Pepper Potts' wrath. 

It just so happened that the gods weren't feeling particularly generous that day. _Of course_ Wanda Maximoff- a.k.a Scarlet Witch picked today to take a stroll down the exact same hallway that Peter just so happened to be walking down.

"Peter!" She called out in delight, pushing through the crowd where people almost instantly began parting like she was the Queen of England.

"Hey Aunt Wanda!" Peter called back. It had been a debate, as to if Wanda was more of an aunt or a sister. The make shift family had settled on 'Aunt', because all the guys (other than Tony) were uncles and the women (Natasha and Maria Hill) were aunts (other than Pepper).

"What are you doing down here?" Peter asked, nervously licking his lips and Wanda wrapped one arm around his shoulders. He wasn't sure how he should feel- his aunt was calm mostly, laid back. On the other hand, she could be a devil; having a brother taught you that.

"Well, I caught word you were down here- literally. Clint tumbled out the vents at one point shouting that you were here and the others were embarrassing you. I caught him with my telekinesis- and decided to take a walk and see if I met up with you. Which I did. How was your day?"

"It-it was fine." Peter responded. Wanda wasn't doing anything horrible, he could survive this encounter.  When Peter's eyes darted up to meet hers, Wanda wasn't looking at him. Instead, her gaze rested over his shoulder and with a quick peek he saw it was aimed at Flash. 

The boy in turn was staring it the distance, eyes glazed like newly cut glass. Peter snapped his vision back to Wanda. Her hands were emitting a glow of crimson and her eyes were highlighted red.

"Aunt Wanda- Aunt Wan. Stop it." Peter hissed. The red color receded and Wanda smiled softly at Peter, pulling him into a hug. She uncharacteristically sweared in front of Peter- well to him.

"I will show that little shit his worst fears and then smash him into a building until he passes out. I saw his memories Peter. " Wanda once again put on an award winning smile, and beamed at the group. 

"Hair club this afternoon Pete. The usual. Me, Bucky, Nat, Pepper, and Maria. In my room. Don't be late." She was walking down the hallway now and half waved over her shoulder. "Bye Peter! I love you!"

"Bye Aunt Wanda! I love you too!"

After a few giggles, Peter's face turned red in embarrassment. Lisa must have noticed his obvious pain and discomfort because she began redirecting the group to continue walking.

"Dude," Ned started, him and MJ falling into line beside Peter. "Hair club?"

Peter sighed. "Yeah, hair club. I'm not explaining it." He added quickly. They were so close. Just a few more corridors and he was home free. Out of nowhere, his spidey sense began tingling and Peter, figuring it was just Flash and it would be suspicious if he just turned around and  _knew_ Flash was there before he even got close, Peter ignored it. Several seconds later, two firm, familiar hands rested on his shoulders.

In surprise, Peter jerked his head around to see Clint, half hanging out the vent, upside down, hands balancing on Peter's shoulders. "Uncle Clint!" He exclaimed in surprise. 

"That's my name, kid." Clint retorted. By now the entire class was once again watching the strange family encounters.  

"What are you doing back here?"

"Why so cold? Why not "Oh, if it isn't my most favoritest Uncle in the whole wide world! How are you today? Really? I'm good too!'" Clint said in a horrible imitation of Peter. 

"Okay, that's not even correct English-!"

"Shh. We're not in English class." Suddenly Peter was knocked forwards a little, Clint dropping down from the vents before spinning Peter back around to face him. "So, while I was gone, I did some serious thinking and I realized all you have to wear are you're nerdy little"- "Hey!"- "science pun shirts. I took the liberty of changing your wardrobe. You now have Hawkeye clothes. Only Hawkeye. I'm on every single piece of clothing. Even your undies- I'm honored, by the way-"

Peter's face was crimson and giggles and snickers were sounding from the group behind him. 

"Don't worry, your much less cool clothes are still useable they're just... somewhere." 

"CLINT FRANCIS BARTON!" A loud, feminine voice shouted. Everyone's heads snapped towards the intrusion to see Natasha Romanov. She was in her Black Widow catsuit and had her hands on her hips. "You either get your asss back in that vent and scurry along or stop embarrassing Peter."

Clint seemed to be considering it, but with one last look from Natasha, he stayed rooted to his place and shut his trap. Peter and Clint could tell Nat wasn't really upset, really just messing around. Everyone else's eyes were blown wide in fear. She had pulled the 'whole entire name' card.

Tasha stalked over to them and rested next to Peter. "Hey my little spider." Oh my god, she didn't switch languages. He thought he was going to die. Drop dead on the floor just like his fellow arachnets when they die.

"Hair club this afternoon. You going to be there?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. Aunt Wanda told me already." Natasha nodded. 

"No Clint. You cannot come." She said as soon as the archer opened his mouth. 

"You never let me do anything with ya'll!" Clint whined.

Natasha smirked, glared quickly at Flash, then smiled at Peter. "Okay then. I'll keep him in check. Have a good rest of the day baby widow."

As they were walking away, Clint called out- "Bye bye Baby Bird!" 

Peter truly believed he would die from embarrassment by the end of the day and then he'd haunt the Avengers for being the reason he died. His classmates were laughing, Ned patting his shoulder sympathetically, MJ smirking, as he buried his face in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this is OOC. Its in the tags. Well... technically it could not be out of character because we don't know how the avengers would act like if they were Peter's aunts and uncles. Okay, I'm done. You can continue now.

Oh god. Or would it be gods. It was so confusing now a days with Thor, and Loki and all those other Norse gods. Okay, god or gods, whatever you want to say, this was bad. Really bad. Like Peter would honestly be okay with it if he was kidnapped and forced- wait, no, he'd do it willingly- to walk off a buildings edge without his web shooters. 

His class was at the final part of the tour. A.K.A the meeting Tony Stark part. A.K.A Iron Man. A.K.A His dad. Yeah, Peter was panicking. Ned was looking sheepish, rubbing his best mates shoulder. MJ was looking at him with a quirked eyebrow, a toned down, but amused face on. Flash looked gleeful which Peter thought was  _plain stupid_ because hadn't they already proven that he 'worked' there by the fact that literally every Avenger choose today to tour their home.  And then there was that factor that he had referred to them as  _aunt and uncle._

Not that hard to forget.

When the tour class did file into the large room that was being used, the students settled into their seats with an excited aura floating throughout the place. Peter's leg bounced, a nervous habit of his. After maybe ten minutes of waiting ( he wouldn't have complained if it was longer) Pepper Potts walked onto the stage. She was smiling that smile of hers that even if your dad died, it would lift your spirit.

"You are about to meet the man that needs no introduction. The billionare, the mechanic, the engineer, and as he once said, Iron Man." She smirked then. "Tony Stark!" The darkness at the back of the stage lifted and there stood Tony is all his glory. He was grinning cockily, wearing his signature red tinted sun glasses. The entire room was silent with awe. 

"What?" Tony asked. "I'm not that lame, am I? And just to think that beautiful presentation Mrs. Potts presented us with has gone to waste." Suddenly, there was a hasty applause, as if the kids were trying to may up for their silence, trying to please the man that was almost every single persons idol. 

"Ah, that's better." Tony announced, walking into view a more fully. Peter had to roll his eyes at his dad's public persona. He was a lot different behind prying eyes. Somehow, Tony caught the eyeroll.

"Hey, Pete," He snapped, pointing towards a now slightly panicked Peter. " Don't catch an attitude with me. I will ground you."

Peter's hands were grasping the seats edges as he tried folding in on himself.

Others looked around at each other.  _What the hell?_  

"Right," Tony said, clapping his hands together and drawing everyone's attention. "As the beautiful, wonderful, Mrs. Pepper Potts said, you know who I am. Questions?" 

Several hands shot up at once. "Girl in the front with the bun."

"Is it true you have an A.I butler?"

"Yes and no. He's not a butler, he's a helper. His name is J.A.R.V.I.S. Boy with glasses, middle row."

"I thought you had a female helper."

"You thought correct kid. Her names F.R.I.D.A.Y. She runs the building, but J used to and he's more of a personal A.I now. Next?" 

“Brown haired boy in the front.” Tony picked.

Are you serious?! 

He picked Flash. Flash Thompson of all people!

”Is it true Pen- Peter Parker works here?”

"Uhm… yes? I literally just spoke directly to him like five  minutes ago. Okay, wow. I don't know why you wanted to know that. How did the conversation even switch to my kid?..Moving on..."

Eyes darted to Peter, but he had found the floor to be very interesting at that moment. The questioning continued and Peter was relieved when people lost their interest in him. Eventually, after some risky questions that edged towards him, Tony decided it was time for some activity he planned.

The class followed the famous man through a door at the side of the room, and came to another room where several stations were set up with obvious devices and tools for building. 

"Alright guys. You're gonna go over there," Tony flourished his hands for extra effect. " And build a robot of some sort and I'm going to judge. You better work your asses"- Pepper slapped him arm "Children." She hissed to him.- " off, because I'm going to tell you what I think. No sugar coat. now go! You have fifteen minutes!"

The students scrambled to reach stations, some hands shaking and clumsy with nervous excitement. Peter was nearly done assembling a robot when he was called by Tony. Several heads swirled around, obviously curious, but with the deadline, they didn't want to risk watching for long.

Tony slung his arm around Peter's shoulders. "What do you want dad?" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cut the attitude. What, are you ashamed of me or something?"

"No," Peter rushed to explain. "I just- I want to be low key." He swore he heard Tony mumble, "I hate that guy." Before speaking again.

"I will disown you." 

"Oh no you won't." Pepper said, placing a hand on Tony's forearm. "I love him too much."

"What about me?" Tony asked, fake offense in his voice. Pepper laughed lightly. "Yeah, yeah. I like you too."

"Like?! I am offended Pepper , offended." He said. " Anyways, before I sell you to Clint or Natasha, -I know they'd take you- I don't want you to do this project. You'll knock the other kids out the park."

"I was almost done." Peter huffed. 

"Done? It was like two minutes."

"Its not that hard."

"Oh, so I'm not challenging enough for you anymore? Yep disowned. I'm calling Nat to work out the details."

They continued like that, light chatter before Pepper called time. The teenagers nervously came to stand at the front of the room and Tony began giving his honest opinion.

"Good design, but the mechanics could use work."

"Decent."

"The only good thing about this is the style."

"Mechanics are great, the rest went to shit ville." 

"I don't even know what happened."

Finally Flash's turn arrived. "What even is this?" Tony asked. An arm fell off and onto the floor. "The mechanics look like it was run over by a bus, thrown in the ocean, and then stampeded on. Even the style is horrible! How could you mess up on style?!"

Flash stuttered and honest to god- or gods, we'll discuss that later- it was amusing.

By the time they finished, Tony looked conflicted. "Some were good, some were decent, and some, I don't even know what happened."

"Alright, well why didn't Parker have to do it?!" Asked an enraged Flash.

"Because he's smarter then all of you?" Tony said suggestively, like a question and a fact somehow. Some looked offended, others didn't bother. They knew it was true.

* * *

"Alright what the hell was that Penis?" 

They were alone and Flash chose to come after him. Great.

"What?"

"That whole, "I don't even know how yours is this bad" crap. I know that was set up. I know the real reason you didn't compete is because you were scared. I know you did something to make Stark say my robot was bad. How many sexual favors huh?"

"Flash! Your robots arm literally fell off!" 

Flash stepped closer to him and shoved Peter. He fell onto the floor and looked up to see Flash snarl, "Piss off Penis." And then someone who had a dangerous, murderous tint in his eye. 

"Why don't you?" Asked Tony Stark.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in so long! At first, I wasn’t sure how to do everyone’s reactions, then I just didn’t feel like writing and finally, my computer decided not to work. 
> 
> WARNING: unlrealistic cringe up ahead

As Peter scrambled to his feet, his heart beat was so loud he felt that everyone could hear it, but no one seemed phased. 

Tony had stepped over to him in two strides and grabbed his face carefully. He turned it side to side, up and down. Once that inspection was completed, Tony placed his hands on the side of Peter's face, turning him in a circle.

"Its okay. He's still got the pretty. Still got the pretty." The billionaire said in a voice that was to himself, though everyone heard. Peter almost laughed at his Dad's actions, but it was interrupted when he suddenly had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, pressed to the man's side.

"Yeah, okay. You're just gonna need to back up just a bit. I'm having an urge to rupulser you right now." Tony said, sounding a little strained, and gesturing with his finger. He shut his eyes for a minute, muttering to himself. "His face is fine. He's fine. Calm,  _calm_ down. Wow, I really need Bruce to teach me those breathing exercises."

"Alright." Tony finally cleared his throat, removing his hand from Peter's face, and Peter kind of wished he didn't because his hand was warm. He knew his mom had seen and heard the whole ordeal but then the rest of his class filed into the room. Oh boy.

"You, Eugene Thompson, need to stay the hell away from son. I swear I literally have gods I can sick on you and if Tony Stark hurting a minor wasn't so horrible that it would be on the first page for a month, you would be digging your own grave right now. As of right now, I can drain your parents bank accounts and assure you never get a good job or into a good college."

"Dad," Peter spoke up. "Please don't. Just give him a second chance. He's not an altogether horrible kid." 

Tony sighed. "You're lucky I have a soft spot for you. Wait, let me check if I'd be allowed to do it anyway..." He looked behind him at a fuming Pepper. "Pepper, Honey?" 

"Rip his head off!" Pepper told him.

"Mmm, that sounds lovely sweetie, but I don't think I can. I mean, you can, if you want. It'll be covered up." Tony waved a dismissive hand, turning back around. 

Peter heard it, the deathly silent noise of someone padding through the vents that only his super hearing allowed him to hear. Just as he thought it, Natasha, decked out in her Black Widow uniform, landed on the floor in a crouch and  Peter was surprised because he was suspecting Clint. Right as the female assassin stood up, Clint dropped down behind her. He too was dressed in uniform, and wielding his trusty bow and arrow.

"What did you call Peter?" Natasha snarled, and Flash grew a few shades paler. He seemed rooted to the spot, though he looked like he wanted to run.

"N-n-no- nothing!" The high school bully stammered. 

"Not exactly the answer she was looking for." Clint said dangerously, now aiming an arrow at the teens chest.

"I'll give you one more chance. What. did. you. call. my . nephew?" Natasha threatened. 

"I-I-I call- called him... Penis." Flash muttered the last part, head down, though Peter knew it wasn't because he was ashamed. It was because he said that word in front of idolized super hero's and heroine.

"Head up." Natasha snapped, and Flash's head immediately did just that. 

"Now," Natasha cooed sweetly, bending down to his height, catching Flash off guard with the gentleness. "I just want you to know that that was very rude and its not nice to call people names." She stood back up and turned around. Peter saw two emotions flash across Flash's face. Confusion and relief.

But in a movement so fast that Peter barely caught it, Natasha whipped around and shot her leg out in a roundhouse kick. It connected with Flash's face and he was on the floor, clutching a now bloody nose. He had let out a cry of pain, and Peter felt his dad's chest rumble with suppressed laughter. 

Peter didn't blame him. It was kind of funny to see the beater get beat on. Natasha turned to walk away for real this time. 

"Ah, this is too violent for the situation." Clint decided, unarming his bow and placing the arrow in his quiver. The archer held his bow, nodding his head side to side before finally deciding his next course of action. Quick as lighting, Clint was on the ground, and so was Flash. Hawkeye's plan of attack was clearly to knock Flash's legs out from under him. It worked and Flash was groaning in pain, while trying to decide whether or not to hold his leg or his broken nose.

Clint rose, looking off to the side while going to stand near Natasha. When Peter looked over, he understood why. Steve, and Bucky had emerged from the shadows. They both looked angry, and as they appeared before Flash, if it was possible, the teen paled even more. 

"Stand up son." Steve said sternly.

Bucky seized the teens wrist when he complied, twisting it painfully. Flash tried to pry off Bucky's hand, pain etched into his faces features. It seemed to be the long time duo's thing. Bucky with the pain, Steve with the lectures and getting people to talk. 

"I swear I will _rip_ off your arms and beat you with them if you even  _think_ about hurting Peter again." Steve threatened. It was strange to see Steve so hostile, but what most people didn't know, is that the Captain can get very violent. 

Tony clearly appreciated the words, as he made a sound of approval and appreciation.

Flash gasped out in pain as Bucky twisted a wrist a bit more.  "Bucky, you cant break his wrist. He's a minor. You just threaten him and then hurt him if he doesn't listen." 

Bucky looked at Steve with what you could call a pleading look. Steve sighed.

"Fine,  _one_ finger. Not two. Not his whole hand. Not his wrist. Just a finger."

Bucky readjusted his grip, and twisted the digit around until it popped. Flash let out a renewed noise of pain. 

"Maybe just  _one_ more..." Bucky suggested to Steve. Steve deadpanned, face expressing the word ' _no'._

"If I hear of you hurting Peter again, broken fingers will be the _least_ of your worries." Steve threatened at last. The duo walked over to stand near Peter, and almost like it was planned, which maybe it was, Wanda flew into the room.

"You chose the wrong family to mess with boy." She said. Then her fingers were twitching at the side of Flash's head, red tendrils of magic ghosting out of her fingers. Wanda had already used the mind game on him once during the trip, but she obviously upped her game since then. 

Peter glanced behind him, which was a bit difficult when you're being pressed to a Genius, Billionaire, Retired Playboy, Philanthropist's side, and had a super soldiers muscled arm blocking your view, just as Flash started making small, terrified noises.

Bruce was standing by Pepper, in front of the group of students who were watching in great interest. Pepper's eyes were glued to the scene before her, but Peter could see his mom mutter words to his uncle. The words were undoubtedly his breathing exercises.

Peter looked back at Wanda and Flash just in time to see his aunt shake out of her mind trick on the bully. Flash was panting slightly, looking at Wanda with a newly found fear. 

"Serves you right for messing with my nephew verging on baby brother." Wanda smirked. 

Peter didn't see Rhodey, so he assumed that the man was called out on Iron Patriot/ War Machine duty. Sam was standing off to the side. He looked at Flash, then to behind Peter. 

He stepped backwards with his hands held up. " I would, but Momma P has been looking like she wanted to kick your ass for the last fifteen minutes." 

Pepper strode forward, fire in her eyes. Her high heels clicked on the floor as she hurried across it. Flash looked at her, still in pain, but letting his ego underestimate the woman. 

"You better lift your eyes to my face, its not on my chest." Pepper started off angrily. It annoyed Peter that he would even consider looking at his mom there, and clearly it annoyed Tony too, because he twitched.

Flash seemed surprised at the viciousness in Pepper's voice. "I would rip your head off and use it as a bowling ball if it wouldn't ruin my blouse." Pepper said, referring to the fact that she was wearing white.  

Pepper suddenly took off one of her heels, and brought the point across his face. 

"Shit!" Flash said.

"You better watch your language. You are a teenager." Pepper informed, and Peter snorted, remembering what he had been caught singing the other morning.

"If you even look at my son again, you're going to want to hide in a panic room, because I swear I'm coming after you." Pepper finally growled, and just as Natasha did, turned only to kick Flash. Instead of hitting his face, Pepper's heeled foot slammed into Flash's abdomen. 

"Natasha taught me that one!" Pepper called. 

"Whoa, your kicking ass!" Wanda yelled just as Peter yelled, "Mom!"

Pepper looked at Flash who were bent over holding his stomach and then she peered around Tony.

"Happy," She said hesitantly. "Why don't you take the kids outside and load them into the bus." 

Happy nodded and Peter watched as the kids reluctantly left with him. Two of Flash's friends grabbed him and dragged him out.

The makeshift family gathered in a circle.

"Well, that happened." Sam announced, breaking the silence.

They laughed, replaying what happened.

"You guys went _way_ overboard." Peter said.

"No we didn't." Tony said.  I wish I could have done more. Curse my popularity."

"I think we can all admit it, good job Pepper." Natasha said. Everyone nodded, voicing their agreement.

"That was incredible." Steve said. 

"Ass kicking incredible." Bucky added.

"What can I say," Pepper shrugged, grabbing Peter (who Tony had let go of) and kissing his head. " Its a mothers instinct to protect her cub."

"Mom," Peter groaned in embarrassment, burying his face in her shoulder. The others laughed and Peter couldn't help but notice his Mom smelled good. 

"That kid parents cant sue me, can they? No. I'm too rich. Besides ice will fix him up." Tony said

Peter laughed, which caused the other Avengers to laugh, letting his words sink in.

"The real credit should go to Natasha. Without those self defense lessons, I wouldn't have been able to do it." Pepper admitted.

"I guess I know who to call if I need to scare someone into giving me free ice cream." Clint joked.

The group laughed again, sighing as a whole as the noise cut off.

"Peter, you know we have to talk about what happened and why, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah..." Peter sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wasn’t very realistic. I got a bit carried away with revenge! Don’t comment how bad that was. For Bucky and Steve, I didn’t know what to do, and Pepper... she just did her thing. It kind of embarrasses me... oh well! Can’t have pride if you want to accomplish things!
> 
>  
> 
> Seems like we've come to the end of an adventure guys! Thanks for the support along the way. I love you guys!


End file.
